surviv4unowfandomcom-20200215-history
Surviv.io the story
Read the whole thing it will tell you everything about Surviv.io Lore The Lore is the story of surviv.io. The official lore has not yet been released but many people have come up with theories. Special thanks goes to Jess, Aimbot, Eyyy, Oofer, Slippingbug, Cookieguy, and NinthLyfe who have contributed to the Lore Dump where most information on this page is from. Bunkers Bunker 1 (Core) - Potentially a headquarters bunker. Some important letters are addressed to “One”. Some think it is the Eye Bunker. Bunker 2 (Swine) - Almost no information. Dr. Chandler Tallow presents in yet-undiscovered orientation video. Bunker 3 (Hydra) - 3 entrances, 7 rooms. The second-largest bunker on the island. Presumably built by Kuga Heavy Industries. Primary function is research into physical and mental enhancement through poultry-based applications. The serum developed here provides “survivrs” with enhanced strength, speed, pain resistance, and appears to have the side effect of poor vision. Weapons closet was used as temporary storage for PARMA Department of Advanced Weapons while awaiting the completion of Hatchet. Multiple test subjects in cryostasis chambers across main room. Cryostasis chambers and subsystems provided by USSR Academy of Sciences. Research Assistant Dr. Chandler Tallow worked here. 3 ways in, just like the 3 heads of a Hydra. Bunker 4 (Crossing) - 4 entrances, 5 rooms. Situated underneath a moderately wide river with entrances at both sides. Seems to be a living quarters. Dr. Chandler Tallow presents orientation video recorded in 1984. Two bunker occupants were to constantly run a duos simulation after the Accident occurred. A chicken dinner was to be won every 108 minutes, and the duo took a shift of 540 days. (That’s 7200 chicken dinners.) He notes that entering the simulation will allow you to get those 7200 chicken dinners, but the developers confirmed themselves that surviv.io is not a simulation. Bunker 5 (Hatchet) - 1 entrance, 4 rooms. Located underneath logging camp. Site for the PARMA Department of Advanced Weapons. Contains a Hatchet Case, which stores advanced weapons. Bunker 6 (Harpsichord) - Almost no information. Researcher Dr. REDACTEDs worked here, implying Harpsichord is used for research. Bunker 7 (Caduceus) - Almost no information. As the caduceus is the symbol of Hermes, it is speculated to be related to communication. As the caduceus is very often improperly used to refer to medicine, it could also be related to medicine. Is this where our meds come from in the game? Bunker 8 (Egg) - 1 entrance, 1 room. Appears to be a survival bunker, complete with 4 weapons and assorted equipment. Five Initiative scientists sheltered in the Bunker during the Soviet Incursion. They voted 3 to 2 to try to obtain more food supplies, and Dr. Jackson left Egg for this on April 15, 1993. Contact was lost 50 minutes later. Four survivors voted unanimously to seal bunker hatch and await PI extraction. On April 22, 1993, Dr. Richards presumably committed suicide via cyanide poisoning. On April 26, 1993, out of food and water, the 3 surviving scientists Dr. Nick, Dr. Justin, and “Dr. REDACTEDs” elected to destroy test subject data and recordings and commit suicide with cyanide. Bunker 9 (Cloud) - Almost no information. It’s first appearance in-game was the Desert Rain event on August 9th, 2019. All we know is that the Cloud crate spawns on a “curious grass sprouting from the sands”. It is theorized that the Cloud bunker has something to do with warping reality. The evidence for this is the Marksman helmet which gives unlimited ammo, along with grass growing in a desert. On September 11, 2019, a new map was released along with a new perk system. This could be where we get our Perks. Bunker 10 (Storm) - 1 entrance, 2 rooms. Little information. Several control panels are present. Many theorize that the Storm is related to the Red Zone. Justin has hinted that eventually there will be a way to activate the control panel. Bunker 11 (Twins) Bunker 12 (Conch) - 2 entrances, 3 rooms. Built by PI DOE. Submerged and partially flooded. Has 2 entrances and 3 lockers. Conch crates sometimes appear at the island’s docks. This could suggest a storage role. Bunker 13 (Unknown) Bunker 14 (Unknown) Bunker 15 (Meteor) - Air Drops dropped by PARMA aircraft bear the Meteor logo. "Ryusei" means "shooting star":in Japanese. Meteor is likely not physically located on the island. PARMA appears to maintain a presence at Meteor, although they are now seemingly off the island. Airdrop parachutes have great resemblance to the Chrysanthemum symbol, however are probably intended just as a standard parachute design. Bunker 16 (Chrysanthemum) - 1 entrance, 4 rooms. Built by Kuga Heavy Industries underneath a greenhouse. Stated purpose was a “proof-of-concept” bunker. A couch and television conceal a hidden door, which was not discovered by PARMA during their inspection. The door can be opened by pressing the buttons 1-4 in Japanese (and Simplified Mandarin, they both use the same characters for 1-4). Inside the next room is another puzzle, which can be solved by pressing the icons matching the order of the Japanese calendar. Behind the third door lies three wheels. One has snow under it, one has sand underneath it, and one has grass underneath it. Bunker 17 (Fowl) - Almost no information. Speculated to be a food/supplies storage bunker. Most likely situated close to Egg. Dr. Jackson attempted to reach Fowl to obtain food supplies on April 15, 1993 from Egg, contact was lost 50 minutes later. A fowl is a bird, so there may be some connection with poultry. Claimed by Russia weeks ago after Log 11 was created. People and Organizations Dr. Chandler Tallow - Research Assistant who worked at Hydra, presumably on the serum. He narrates orientation videos for Swine and Crossing, and speaks in several recordings. The scribbles on the Hydra document indicate that he could use a pseudonym. They also seem to suggest that the man in the orientation videos was an actor. He was present during the incident at Eye. The vending machine skin during the Halloween event was named “Dr. Tallow Machine”, The blue leader melee weapons is called "Tallow's Kukri", and a Christmas themed skin named "Tallow's Little Helper" Dr. REDACTEDs (“Dr. s”) - Researcher / Research Assistant who worked at Harpsichord. Presumably commits suicide in Egg during Soviet Incursion. Dr. Richards - Scientist at PARMA. What he worked on is unknown. Present at the incident at Eye. Survived and presumably committed suicide via cyanide in Egg during Soviet Incursion. Mikhail Nevelskoy - Wealthy arms dealer. Most likely the owner of the mansion, in which case he would own a pair of DEagle 50s, and probably also constructed the Crimson Ring Club in 1977 as well. Funds PARMA and creates orientation videos with the Nevelskoy Group. During Soviet Incursion in 1993, Soviet troops were recorded fighting with test subjects around the mansion. The following assumes Log 9 is recorded by Nevelskoy: Nevelskoy is in on KHI’s secret plans. He warned the Soviet government that the island was highly unstable, however the Kremlin decided to get involved anyway. The island’s power ended up being beyond KHI’s capability to control. Nevelskoy has ties to the Soviet government. Dr. Jackson - Dr. Jackson attempted to reach Bunker 17 (Fowl) to obtain food supplies on April 15, 1993 but lost radio connection. He was found "bleeding in the snow". Poultry Applications and Research in Metabolic Augmentation (PARMA) - Founded in 1983. Judging from the name, it seems their public objective is to create a metabolic augmentation serum, using chicken in the process. In the orientation video, their goal is said to be creating a battle royale game, following the footsteps of early visionaries like Brendan Greene (confirmed easter egg, creator of PUBG). PARMA has a Department of Advanced Weapons, apparently for the testing of advanced weaponry such as the Vector, USAS-12, M249, and FRAG-12 shotgun shells. Another is the Department of Engineering, responsible for the construction of Conch. Although implicated by PARMA to be involved in the secrets of Chrysanthemum, a DoE worker interviewed denied this and pointed to Nevelskoy and KHI. Kuga Heavy Industries (KHI) - Has hidden objective, probably to control the island’s mysterious powers. Built the Chrysanthemum Bunker as a “proof of concept”. Nevelskoy Group - Tied to the creation of the Bunker Orientation video. USSR Academy of Sciences (AoS) - Assisting PARMA in its goal to develop metabolic augmentation techniques. Supplied PARMA with cryostasis chambers and subsystems found in Hydra. PARMA Initiative Department of Engineering (PI DOE) - Seems to participate in building bunkers. Constructed Conch. Although implicated in the Chrysanthemum discovery by PARMA, the DoE denied any involvement and pointed to Nevelskoy and KHI. PARMA Department of Advanced Weaponry - Tests, obtains, and stores advanced weapons. Based in Hatchet. Known weapons tested include the Vector SMG (prototype variant with high fire rate), M249, and USAS-12 (tested with FRAG-12 shotgun shells). It seems that they also test and store weapons such as the HK416, M1918 BAR, and MP220 (and possibly the M9). Roy B. (Mr. B.) (Roy) - Roy B. Is likely Roy G. Biv, the acronym for the rainbow. The Saloon had a recording outside with a hint involving Roy B. to help open the cellar. PARMA Food Science, Terraformation, and Molecular Synthesis (FSTMS) Division - The division created when the Food Science, Terraformation, and Molecular Synthesis divisions were merged together (persay changelog entries for the Potato Event updates). Made the Potato Cannon. Dr. Spud Solanum - Head chief of the PARMA FSTMS Division. He helped control an infestation of potatoes on the island. Interestingly, "spud" means Potato. Dmitri - Unknown person. Seems to be American due to the intonation. Owns a P30L, and is stored in the Alternate Barn. His father once warned unknown people (likely Kremlin), but still paid "The Ultimate Price" when Nevelskoy died. He has a vengeance by "the grace of the Eye", which is most likely invading the Crimson Ring Club. Recordings Log 1 - Found inside of the Halloween eye bunker: Six built, six found. The first in, the last out. The Eye is shut, but the Eye sees. First built, last found. - Dr. Tallow Log 2 - Found inside of the halloween eye bunker vault: This is Dr. Chandler Tallow. We sealed the eye but ... I fear we have not seen the last. Richards? W-What are you ... No ... no! Dr. Richards!! -Dr. Tallow Log 3 - Found in the bush behind the saloon: The Doc called him Mr. B, but I always knew him as Roy. Log 4 - Found in the saloon celler: Leaves of the forest, Sands through our fingers. Snow drifts in, The palms sway. But when the fires die, The island remains. - Unknown Log 5 - Found in the Chrysanthemum Bunker (Removed after the Frozen Deserts event): Twas in.. late December we discovered the hidden room. Kuga deceived us. But ... to what end? The door is sealed, and we cannot decipher the code. -Dr. Tallow Log 6 - Found behind the bullet-proof glass after you entered the flower code: You who reached this forsaken place, listen well. No power exists that will break the final seal. No key to this lock. What lies within is not meant for mortal eyes. Log 7 - Found in the bush in front of the woods mode eye bunker (Removed): Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo - Unknown Japanese girl Log 8 - Found inside of the woods mode eye bunker: PI the DOE was asked to design twelve, and that’s what we did. All the crap at the Chrysanthemum? They had nothing to do with us. You're asking me what's behind the wall? Ask KHI. Ask Nevelskoy. Why you jammin' me up over this? I. Don't. Know. Sh- - Unknown DOE worker Log 9 - Found inside woods mode eye bunker vault: Ironic, is it not? I warned the Kremlin that this place ... was highly unstable. Beyond their capabilities to control. And yet here we are ... repeating the mistakes of the past. - Unknown Soviet (Possibly Nevelskoy) Log 10 - Found in the weather room in the Chrysanthemum Bunker during the Frozen Deserts event: Shimizu : "EMF’s exceeding maximum safe exposure. Recommend evacuating the chamber immediately." Kuga : "Negative. Proceeding with the final induction sequence. Release wheel lock under my mark." Shimizu : "Kuga-sama! This is too dangerous!" Kuga : "Release it, Shimizu-kun!" Shimizu : (Sigh) "Wheel lock released." Kuga : "Initiating wheel sequence" *sound of buttons being pushed, two button presses, then a higher-pitched button press* (Kuga sighs) Kuga : *low whirring begins* "I can feel pressure approaching. Are you reading this? Can you see it? Ah, in front of me. *whirring gets louder* It is … *whirring stops* beautiful. *door closes* *whirring continues and gets louder* ” Log 11 (removed) - Found in the Chrysanthemum Bunker weather room during the Snow-covered island event: Found Jackson. He was … bleeding in the snow. The Russians claimed the Fowl … weeks ago. They are powerful as allies, and stronger still as enemies. For PARMA to survive, we have no choice … but to surrender. - Dr. Tallow Log 11 (current) - Found in the last room in the Alternate Barn: My Father warned them, and still, he paid the ultimate price, on when Nevelskoy's soul draws beneath the Island. By the grace of the Eye, we will finally have vengeance.- Dmitri Log 12 - Found in a Bush in the red area of the Crimson Ring Club: *Loud explode* Russian 1:"Прикройте меня(Cover me)!" *Gunshots start* Russian 2:"We've breached the Vault." Russian 3:"We need more men!"' *Gunshots end, grenade pin pulled and explode in water* Russian 2:"Dmitri, no please! I beg of you. I have a family! Ple-" *3 shots, Russian fell into water* Dmitri:"So did I..."